


Pleasure Over Matter

by summerwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open ended, Rimming, Stripper Louis, famous/non-famous, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine
Summary: “I have an extra pair of trackies and a jumper back up where I work,” Louis offered pointing behind himself. “I can lend them to you for the night, if you’d like?”Harry considered. He was out here alone, and nearly stripped bare, he didn’t really have much of a choice if he planned on making it back to his place without a serious scandal. Aside from that fact, Louis seemed kind and genuine, and Harry found it easy to admit he wasn’t hard on the eyes and that he wouldn’t mind spending just a bit more with him.or Harry is a bit out of his element, and an unsuspecting stranger provides him temporary relief.





	Pleasure Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> *Just a tiny warning that at the very beginning of this fic Harry is drowning and it may not be comfortable for some to read, but it doesn't last very long! 
> 
> This fic is very out of the norm for me and I rewrote it about a million times before deciding on this version, but I think it's different, and hopefully most people will enjoy it. This is a work of fiction. Absolutely NO views portrayed in this fic directly reflect my own. Everything involved is used for only the purpose of storytelling. Thank you to Juli, Laura, and Kim for making this possible!
> 
> Title is from Pink Matter by Frank Ocean  
> Plot is very loosely based off my namesake Summer Wine by Nancy Sinatra
> 
> Happy reading! Let me know what you think.

Harry found himself inhaling white ocean foam as he took a slightly intoxicated, midnight swim.

He had lost himself long before then, wandering around the unfamiliar beach town, finding solace in anonymity. Fame hadn’t had a chance to completely crush his windpipe yet, but it surely had its heel pressed down tight.

Although he had yet to be recognized here, the undertow of the ocean clung to his ankles like a bitter enemy, and dragged his body ruthlessly towards the bottom. The weight of the water crushed the progress of his kicking legs and kept his back pressed into the rough, wet, sand bed . His lungs filled with seawater. His mind raced with the urgent need to breathe.

Harry kicked to the surface, hands desperately attempting to part the ocean above him for a chance of fresh air. His chest burned with despair. The salt of the water clouded his already blackened vision and stung where tears could not produce. Harry was sinking, panicking, and every bone in his body shuddered before he finally got a hand above the surface.

_“Grab my hand! Hey!”_

Harry heard the distorted voice call out to him from above water. With his vision still black, he grasped, desperate to feel anything he could hold onto, flailing his exposed arm as he struggled to find his footing in the undertow. His wrist was jerked sideways and he kicked for his life in the same direction.

“Hang onto me, love,”

Harry heard the voice clearly now, between a piercing ring in his ears and the horrid cough in his throat.

“Keep kicking, come on!”

Harry tried. He _tried._

He kicked and kicked until his thighs trembled and burned with a strain. He kicked until his tired knees gave out. Guilt weighed him down as he became heaving dead weight in the strangers arms. The man was smaller than him, and struggling all on his own, but he was persistent and awfully determined. They inched their way to the shore, mostly letting the waves carry them back to the surface. Harry felt his feet drag against the sea bed and fitfully began to stride.

“Careful, careful!” The man yelled as Harry out-stroked him to the shore, tripping over the resistance of the waves that pulled him back in like quicksand.

Harry couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. He collapsed to his knees as soon as he reached the shoreline, heaving, coughing, and choking on the flavor of seawater. The tide washed over his skin, threatening to pull him back under, filling his mouth with another rinse of salt.

“Get out of the water, mate!”

Harry felt himself pulled along until he was clearing his lungs among dry sand. He took a minute to choke it out, expelling the ocean from within his chest until his throat felt clear.

“Breathe, breathe,” the man instructed calmly.

Harry inhaled, but immediately gagged.

“Slowly, yeah, in through your nose, out through your mouth. You’re alright, you’re alright.”

Harry looked in the direction of the soothing voice beside him, completely caught off guard by the person watching him with a concerned gaze. Eyes blue, shirt and trousers discarded, summer skin glistening under the deceiving moonlight. His voice comforted Harry through his raging coughing fit as his hand gently caressed the blades of his bare shoulders.

“You’re alright, mate,” the stranger carefully squeezed against Harry’s tense shoulders, a warm type of wave washing over him. “This is why our beaches have to close at sundown. The tides get nasty and it’s _really_ hard to see.”

“I know, I just—“

A gut wrenching cough cut Harry off, and he finally expelled the last bit of ocean water within him.

 _Humiliating_.

“I just got a bit lost and wanted to sober up a bit before heading back to my lodge.”

Dreadful. _Mortifying_.

“I’m sure you’ve accomplished that by now, ‘aven’t you? Don’t think there’s a quicker, more effective way, to sober up.”

Harry spit the salt from his mouth and tried to muster up a scowl. It mostly pained him to do anything other than breathe.

“Sorry. I’m only teasing.” the man said, a soft pleased huff of a laugh followed. “My name is Louis.”

“Harry,” he introduced himself, adjusting his shaking legs to sit on his bum.

The two of them sat between the chorus of the ocean and their own heavy breathing. Harry found himself shivering still. Bones, muscles, and tendons worn out from the fear alone.

Louis’ presence was a constant touch against him. Fingertips gently dug into the skin of his trembling shoulders and soothed Harry of his fright. It oddly felt too comfortable. Far too intimate for someone he didn’t know.

“Thanks for—for saving me.” Harry said a bit breathless, trying to avoid the deep tingling feeling in the well of his stomach. “How did you find me? You got out there so quick.”

“I work just up the strip, and I like to take my breaks down here where it’s quiet.” he allowed a smile upon his lips as his hand never left its caressing position from Harry’s shoulder.

“There’s far less people to shout at me when I’m here all alone.”

Harry’s fuzzy brain tried to piece together what he said and what it meant, but the scorch of Louis’ fingertips against his skin kept him bleary, and he could only blankly nod his head and agree.

“Anyway, as soon as I saw you stumble over to the water, I knew I would probably have to go in after you. I’ve never done anything like that before, can’t believe I actually did it.”

“Well,” Harry paused, noticing flecks of glitter caught in Louis’s eyelashes and streaks of it swiped generously against his torso.

Harry was sure he was hallucinating.

“I’m, uh, I’m really glad you did. Thank you.”

Louis smiled, worry slightly glazing over his eyes.

“Where are you from?”

Harry couldn’t tell if he was genuinely interested, or if he was trying to figure out if he needed medical attention. Either way, Harry couldn’t be bothered, especially not when his body was fighting its way out of shock. Perhaps mundane conversation is what he needed.

“I, uh, I just recently moved out to LA but I’m originally from Manchester.”

“ _Manchester_ ,” he repeated with Harry’s deep accent. “You’re a long way from home, then.”

Harry nodded, mind suddenly and invasively churning over the last time he was able to see his mother, his sister, and the country he grew up in. American soil had made a home under his soles and nails, right alongside his career and loneliness. Harry felt the familiar thickness in his throat. Each swallow a bit more difficult than the last.

“I’m a long way from home, too.” Louis stroked his arm lazily, cutting Harry’s discomforting thoughts short. “You could probably tell that from my accent, huh?”

Harry chuckled a bit under his breath. “Yeah, yeah. Sounded a bit familiar.”

The boy smiled, taking time to slowly rub against Harry’s trembling arm.

“What do you do out there in LA?”

Harry felt like he was yanked back under the surface for a brief second. His thought process was so scattered, yet so focused on Louis’ voice, that for a moment, he forgot he was a rising star in the states with a somewhat impressive music career behind him.

Louis didn’t seem to know who he was. Based off experience when Harry was recognized, it was always an instant thing. Louis looked at him like he was brand new and something about it was appealing to Harry.

In a situation like this, Harry figured a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.

“I’m just—you know.” he weakly gestured with his hands. “Figuring things out, I guess.”

“I know that feeling,” Louis let him off. Thankfully. “I'm still not entirely sure what I’m doing all the way out here.”

“Surely, not rescuing drunken sods from the ocean in your spare time, yeah?”

Louis fell easily into laughter, making Harry feel humorous for the first time in ages. He quite liked the sound of the mischievous breaths leaving his purpled lips. The uplifted curve of his smile was quite alluring as well.

Harry felt properly comforted there along the empty beach side. To come across a stranger, from his neck of the woods, made the world he was trying to conquer just a bit smaller, and a lot less overwhelming. Louis felt familiar in a way that Harry couldn’t explain, but it was relieving.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be forward, or change the subject, but—Have you completely lost your trousers?”

Harry caught himself in a slight daze, soft stare hardening as he realized how little he was clothed.

“Oh shit—“ he stood up, covering his bits. “Sorry, _sorry_ , I forgot I was nearly starkers. They’re around here somewhere. I-I took everything off near the tide, I’m sorry—“

“No, no, relax. It’s fine. You aren’t the first half-naked pretty boy I’ve seen at this beach.”

Harry’s stomach gushed around the implied compliment but oddly tensed at the fact that he wasn’t the first. An unexpected, completely irrational, stroke of jealousy. _Of course_ , he’s seen other fit lads at the beach.

“If you left them by the tide, they’re probably long gone by now.” Louis shrugged. “They’ll wash up in the morning but who knows where they’ll end up.”

Louis’ eyes lined up with where Harry’s hands clenched in front of his bulge, cheeks balling up, and mouth dipping into a grin. He looked bashful yet completely impressed. Harry shook his head and let out a shy laugh from his nose.

“I have an extra pair of trackies and a jumper back up where I work,” Louis offered pointing behind himself. “I can lend them to you for the night, if you’d like?”

Harry considered. He was out here alone, and nearly stripped bare, he didn’t really have much of a choice if he planned on making it back to his place without a serious scandal. Aside from that fact, Louis seemed kind and genuine, and Harry found it easy to admit he wasn’t hard on the eyes and that he wouldn’t mind spending just a bit more with him.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Harry spoke with interest. “You reckon it’s close enough for me to get by in just pants?”

“Yeah,” Louis stood and dusted the sand from his knees, moving to grab his clothes tossed over to the side. “If we move quickly enough.”

Within the span of a breath, Louis took off running and Harry instinctually followed behind him.

Sand kicked up from behind their feet and the balmy summer wind blew against their wet skin and damp hair. Louis weaved between dunes and levy's, eyes glancing over his shoulder to find Harry still close behind him.

Their thighs burned on the uphill towards the beach exit and their chests heaved with exhaustion and laughter despite being filled with ocean water not too long ago. Harry’s cheeks strained against the crushing weight of his smile, watching Louis leap across the busy streets in only his pants alone, dry clothing covering his bits. His lithe body was illuminated by the night life, Neon signs reflected against him just as every eye of the passers by. Harry was equally enthralled with him and just as much of a madman for running down a busy strip like this.

“This way!” Louis shouted, as if Harry would do anything but follow.

He led them down a secluded alleyway, avoiding puddles and dumpsters, and led them to a scarcely lit back door. Harry tried not to let his surroundings send him into panic, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

“Promise me one thing,” Louis looked up to Harry, bare back pressed against the door and eyes luring him in.

 _Anything you want,_ he thought to himself as his gaze swept involuntarily over Louis’s body. _So fit_. So wildly fit and _still_ so much _a stranger_ , he uselessly reminded himself.

“What is it?” Harry leaned into him, hips nearly touching, worn out breaths mingling.

Louis bit harsh against the pillow of his lip, hands jittering about and tangling in his clothes.

“Just—promise me that you’ll keep an open mind once you’re inside, yeah? Please?”

It was an unusual request. Harry couldn’t imagine the world he was about to enter if Louis was giving him a warning like that before hand. He didn’t dwell for too long, however.

“I just ran up a strip barefoot and almost naked, I’m well past any judgement by now, love.”

Harry let the endearment roll off his tongue with ease, smirking at the blush it brought upon Louis’ cheeks. He wanted so badly to cup them in his hands and get to know them just a bit better.

Louis turned towards the door, allowing the two of them in. The halls were lit in a neon blue and the floors were embroidered in black velvet. Drapes elegantly lined the walls and were accompanied by crystal chandeliers dripping from the ceiling. They were alone here in the posh hallway, but Harry could feel a thrumming baseline in the pit of his chest.

“In here,” Louis reached out for his hand, pulling Harry swiftly behind another door.

With a click of it shutting behind them, Harry found himself crowded up against Louis, hands intertwined and pulse leaping into his throat. Every blink of Louis’s eyes were charged and every soft inhale was more appealing than the last.

Harry wasn’t sure when their energy became so intoxicating, but he wasn’t willing to give it up now that he’s had a taste.

“Just relax in here for a moment,” Louis let his eyes flicker towards to Harry’s mouth as he unlaced their hands to trace against Harry’s hips. “You must be _so_ exhausted from the night you’ve had, hmm?”

“Mhmm, y-yeah” Harry mindlessly agreed, throat gone dry from the heat of Louis’s touch.

“Have a seat,” he smiled. “I’ll be back in a mo’ with proper clothing for you.”

Harry watched as Louis turned to leave, hips perfectly hugged by blue and violet light.

His body was a dream.

Harry couldn’t fathom just how lucky he was to be rescued by someone like him. _Christ_ , he was lucky enough to even be rescued at all.

Harry rubbed a hand over his eyes, finally taking a moment to breathe. Beside him was a leather sofa, pristine and white. Taking a quick look around the room, Harry wasn’t quite sure where he was, until he saw _it_.

In the center of the room was a small stage and a mounted a pole that beamed like a beacon in the night. Harry went stunningly breathless. All at once his mind was clouded with images of Louis twirling, dipping, grinding against that pole, shining in nothing but flecks of glitter, and droplets of champagne.

It felt wrong to imagine him like that, seeing as they only just met, but at the same time, it made his insides stir deliciously. It excited him.

Harry took a seat against the leather sofa just as Louis reentered the room, dressed down and cozy in a jumper and joggers.

“Sorry, these might be a bit snug on you.”

Harry noticed a slight wobble to his walk, but overlooked it as he accepted the clothing from Louis’ hands.

“No, no, they’ll be fine—thank you.”

“Of course,”

Louis kept himself planted as Harry stood to dress himself, his eyes challenging and arms crossed loosely over his chest. The two of them smirked, eyebrows raising and cheeks slightly blushing.

Harry shrugged. If Louis refused to move Harry would just have to work with it.

Standing toe to toe, Harry slipped his legs one by one from the soaked material of his pants, and into the joggers Louis gave him. He didn’t miss the way Louis gawked at the sight of his bare cock and giggled under the blue lights as it was still visible beneath the too-tight joggers.

“Looks like you’re expecting a flood.”

Harry looked down to his ankles, noticing how high the joggers came up on them. He couldn’t help but laugh. Louis’s clothes fit so adorably tight against him.

“You’re really quite small,” Harry pointed out, eyes catching Louis’ as he examined his shirtless body. “I could actually fit you in the palm of my hand.”

Louis laughed, shaking his pretty little head.

“I’m not much smaller than you.” he said brushing his knuckles up against the v of Harry’s hip. “You're lucky you’re somewhat fit. I normally wouldn’t take such comments so lightly.”

“Yeah?” Harry said with a shiver. “What would you do otherwise?”

“Have you escorted out of here, for sure,” Louis said distractedly as he continued to thumb around Harry’s waistline. “But I’m sort of enjoying the show. I’m not used to having fit boys strip for _me_.”

Harry swallowed hard around the admission. The visions of Louis wrapped gracefully around the pole came pummeling through his mind again.

“Is it normally you?” Harry asked low and guttural.

“Is _what_ normally me?”

Louis looked up under his lashes with a mischievous smirk on his face. Harry wouldn’t mind pulling that look out of him a thousand more times before the night was over.

“Is it—“ Harry cleared his throat, unsure of how to approach the question. “Is it normally _you,_ that um—that like—“

“Strips?” Louis quirked a knowing brow. “You can say the word darling, it won’t hurt. I’m not ashamed of my title at all.”

Harry cringed, feeling foolish.

“Right, no—I mean—you shouldn’t be, but you don’t need _me_ to tell you that, I was just, you know, I was only wondering—“

“Am I the first stripper you’ve ever spoken to?”

Unfortunately, yes _._

Harry wasn’t innocent by any means, and having strippers and escorts around him was almost a given with the lifestyle he lived, but in those given situations, Harry pretty much always clammed up.

In his defense, the boys and girls were normally brought to him without warning, like toys, or playthings. It always made Harry uncomfortable, and he skipped out every time. Never has he actually interacted with another person that just so happened to dance for a living, the circumstances just haven’t been right.

“I’ve spoken to a few in my day,” he fibbed. “but none of them strike me quite like you.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Harry back against the leather sofa, before placing his bum comfortably on his thighs.

“I reckon you’ve never even set foot in a place like this, have you?” Louis teased, tracing the intricate lines of Harry’s chest tattoos. “You’re far too chaste.”

“Mmm, you’re right. I haven’t. Perhaps you should show me how this all works, then.”

“Not a chance.” Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Why not?” Harry tried for something less than a defeated whine.

“I’m far too expensive. You couldn’t afford me, love.”

Harry laughed.

If Louis actually knew who he was, he’d know there wasn’t a thing his money couldn’t buy. He’d know that one lap dance with him could fatten his wallet significantly. It wasn’t in Harry to brag about it, however, but the knowledge sat pleasantly in his mind.

“I’d pay top dollar,” Harry curled his fists as Louis thumbed slightly against his nipple, almost as if testing the waters. “I’d gladly go into debt paying for a dance from you right now. I think I at least owe you that much anyway.”

Louis laughed mutedly under his breath, hands slowly lacing around Harry’s neck. He seemed to consider his next move, next statement, next breath, eyeing the expanse of Harry carefully.

The feeling was intense, not knowing what Louis was thinking or what he was about to do. It looked as if he wanted to lean in and kiss him, but at the same time wiggle his little bum off of Harry, and out of this room.

The indecision kept Harry on edge, desperate for any kind of answer.

“You better have a thick tip for me back at yours.”

Harry was somewhat shocked as he let out an embarrassing sigh of relief. Louis stood up with a wink and disappeared behind the curtain of the little stage, leaving Harry to his own silence.

Everything was happening so fast and unpredictably, and Harry had no intentions of slowing it down. This surely wasn’t in his night’s intention, but why would he let it stop now? Louis was mischievous, kind, and fit, and had a subtle aura of mystery about him. Just a few minutes alone with him and Harry’s dick was completely hard for romance.

Before Harry could rub off a bit of tension, the neon lights dimmed, and an unfamiliar [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6prC52BqqLw) bled through the hidden speakers of the room. Louis strut confidently to the stage, and Harry had to do a double take at his quick change of wardrobe to be sure that it was actually him.

With his midriff bared and dressed in what was too tiny, too thin, and far too pink to actually be considered shorts, Louis swung once around the pole and hitched his glistening thigh up, strappy heels with frills accentuating his softness. Harry swallowed hard with a rigorous clench of his jaw.

Louis was _maddeningly_ dreamlike.

Harry thought surely, that he was still hallucinating from the lack of oxygen earlier, but he soon realized this was all happening, and Louis was just as real as the hardening cock in his pants.

“Christ,”

Louis dropped down, arse nearly hitting the floor, and pulled himself back up to roll against the pole. It was clear he had practice with how he wrapped his legs around it and twirled without effort. His thighs opened and his steps were delicate and feline like. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the soft curves of his tummy and hips, and the way his bum was inviting him to stare.

Louis leaned up against the pole, catching Harry in a confidently alluring gaze. The music slowed through the chorus, lyrics becoming filthy along the lines of kissing, sucking, tasting, and _riding_. Louis began to touch himself erotically. Delicate hands rubbed teasingly against his chest and slowly felt up under the shirt cropped at his ribs. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut at the sight of Louis’ head falling back in pleasure as he played with his own nipples. Harry wanted to touch as well, but he knew he had to resist.

Louis went back to wrapping his legs around the pole. Every twist and turn was fluent. Every bend and dip of his body was massively complicated but made to look simple and sexy. Harry was slack jawed at how easily Louis was breathing through it and how he was able to keep his bedroom eyes on without a struggle or wobble of the heel.

 _Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you_ _  
_ _Feel you deep inside me ooh_

Louis landed carefully from his twirling with his back on the ground and his legs pointed in the air. He rolled over gracefully onto his front and bent himself until his bum wiggled beneath his shorts. Harry bit down on a desperate sigh, teeth digging harshly into his bottom lip. He just wanted Louis closer.

He wanted to _touch._

Louis stood on his heels as the music began to slow again. This time he faced away from Harry, and ran his hands from his hips to his arse, grabbing two handfuls of his tantalizing flesh, and dragging back upwards. Just as Harry was about to squeeze his eyes shut, Louis glanced over his shoulder and slipped his thumbs into the waistline of his shorts, teasing Harry with the promise of stripping them off any second.

Harry could feel the beat picking back up again, but was wildly transfixed with Louis slipping his shorts down, further and further—

“Bloody, fuck.”

Harry cursed out loud as Louis shimmied out of his shorts and revealed a thin, white, g-string. Furthermore, he looked back at Harry again, making sure his attention was entirely on him before cheekily spreading his arse open and revealing a heart shaped jewel.

Harry couldn’t help it. He had to palm himself where his cock leaked against Louis’ joggers.

“No touching,” Louis stepped off the stage before dropping to his knees. “Don’t you know the rules?”

Harry intended to reply, he was just a bit caught up in the way Louis crawled to him on all fours and dragged the point of his heels behind him. The deep arch of his back made his bum impossible to miss and the look in his eyes was nothing short of sex appeal. Harry watched as he rolled his hips sensually to the music and fluttered his eyes shut in pleasure.

His hands and knees would likely be dirty, but a boy this filthy surely wouldn’t mind.

Harry sighed and spread his legs as Louis crawled into his lap and began to grind his practically bare arse against him. He felt so perfect. It took everything in Harry to curl his hands into the thick leather fabric of the sofa and not reach behind Louis’ bum to play.

“Have you been plugged this entire time?” Harry whimpered out as Louis rolled his hips viciously.

“I have,” Louis whispered, and grabbed Harry’s hands in his smaller ones, placing them on his hips. “M’not as dauntingly big as the other boys so I have to stay hard somehow."

Harry bit his lip, Louis dragged his hands slowly up his sides. “D’you have any idea how bloody difficult it was to save you with a plug stuffed up my arse?”

“No,” Harry laughed, a bit flushed at the thought. “I—I can’t imagine how it must have f—“

“Stop talking.” Louis said. Harry listened, went completely still as Louis grabbed his big hands and led them beneath the hem of his cropped shirt. “Take it off for me, Harry.”

Harry’s vision went a bit fuzzy. Louis continued grind against him to the tune of _touch you, tease you, lick you, please you,_ while partially getting them both off.

Harry slowly slid his hands further under his thin shirt, ghosting over the sensitive nipples of Louis’ chest. He played with them for a moment, enjoying the way it made Louis momentarily docile in his hands. Harry lifted the material from Louis’ chest, up and off his body. The flecks of glitter adorning his skin far more vivid this close.

Before Harry could get a closer look, Louis gracefully turned in his lap, and imitated riding him backwards. The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck lifted. His hands instinctively reached out but tightly balled into fists as he realized what he was doing. Instead, he fully leaned back, stretching his arms around the back of the sofa, and allowed Louis to do his work.

Blue lights lit the line of Louis’ body, and lit the path down to the arse tattoo Harry had not even noticed. _Peachy,_ scrawled in black ink.

“Cute tattoo,” Harry huffed out as Louis moved his hips in unfathomable ways. “Did it hurt?”

Louis ignored him, and instead leaned all the way back, and sang along softly in Harry’s ear, “ _would you mind coming inside of me?”_

The skin beneath his lobe became wet from Louis’ mouth. He bit down teasingly, running a hand sensually through the damp waves of Harry’s hair. With all the grinding, sucking, and visible skin, Harry’s cock grew harder and his will grew weaker.

Louis dipped Harry’s head forward, and kissed him on the lips.

All rules dissolved within the tenderness of their kiss. Harry wrapped his eager arms around Louis’ slender body and dipped his tongue in for a taste. He was soft to the touch, sweet on the tongue, like a summer ripe peach sat right in his lap. Harry broke the kiss, desperate to explore. His lips kissed to his cheek and his jaw, down to the tan skin of his neck, hands drifting against his sides. Louis moaned at the sensations.

“You want me to touch you?” Harry’s voice rivaled the deep bass of the music. “Would you be alright with that?”

“Yeah, _please._ ”

Harry followed his plea, wasting no time slipping his hand beneath Louis’ thin waistline. His cock was quite wet and achingly hard, quivering in the width of Harry’s hand. The sharp end of Louis’ heel dug into Harry’s shin as he cried out in pleasure; cock neglected for so long it only took but a brush of his fingertips.

With a tight fist, Harry began stroking Louis carefully, thumbing away his constant stream of precome. There was nothing quite like the sound of him. Nothing quite like the smell. Harry lost himself in the rich, rosy, scent of his neck and kissed him roughly to whimpers.

“I’m about to come,” Louis warned. “You’re going to make me come, I’ve been plugged all night, I can’t hold on—“

Harry smiled, increasing the intensity of his hand, and attentively watching the way Louis’ mouth dropped and how his body tensed.

“Do it,” he allowed. “Come all over yourself.”

Louis gasped with a tense squeak and quickly made a mess of himself. His blue lit body was marked in streaks of white, some even reaching up towards his chest. Harry just watched him through it, amazed at how utterly perfect he looked mid orgasm.

The song ended just as Louis’ last spurts of come leaked over onto Harry’s hand. He hissed at the sensitivity and gently pulled Harry from out of his thong. He stood on buckling legs, heels clicking as he turned slowly to face him.

Harry stared in awe as his lithe body came into view. Come, glitter, and the flush of pleasure decorated his skin nicely. Before Harry could get a word out, Louis grabbed him by his filthy hand, and cleaned up the bit of mess he made with his equally filthy tongue.

“Fuck,” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes back as Louis took his fingers down his throat.

“I’m absolutely convinced you’re not real.”

Louis sucked hard before letting Harry’s digits slip from his lips, coy smile lighting up his face.

“Take me back to yours.”

 

—

 

Sneaking a pretty boy back to his room was hardly an easy task. Harry continually checked over his shoulder for glances that lingered too long, or any sign of his manager, staff, or paps hiding in the bushes. Louis didn’t seem to pick up on his paranoid behavior, he seemed too busy appreciating the private views of the villa.

Luckily enough, they made it back to his private lodge unscathed, the two of them were now swimming in the outdoor infinity pool. Nude.

“What’s the longest amount of time you’ve gone plugged?” Harry asked, treading water directly across from Louis.

“Ummm, well, sometimes I’m so tired when I get home I just fall asleep with it inside of me.” Louis laughed, Harry raised his brows in disbelief. “Of course, I wake up a few hours later covered in my own spunk, but that’s at least motivation enough to get meself clean and pull it out of me.”

“Well, I would bloody hope so.”

Louis laughed once more, throwing his head back, displaying his pretty teeth.

“That rarely ever happens though, I normally only wear it for stage performances. Never in the champagne rooms like I did with you.”

Harry dipped underwater to compose himself. He hasn’t blushed under the attention of a handsome boy’s smile since he was young, gangly, and likely in sixth form. Harry felt himself pulled above water and into the arms of Louis. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and took him in up against the pools edge.

“Your hair gets curly when it’s wet,” Louis looped a stray lock of it around his finger, tugging at it gently. “I wonder how much curlier it would be if your hair was longer.”

“It gets pretty curly then too, like proper blown out waves, and ringlets and that. I can show you pictures in a minute—you probably won’t even recognize me.” Harry smiled, dragging his hands up and down the delicate expanse of Louis. “I just recently had to cut my hair short, even though I didn’t really want to.”

Louis gave him a curious look. “Why did you go and do it then?”

Harry swallowed hard around the stream of nerves like bile rising up in his throat, totally forgetting Louis had no idea who he was, and no idea that his _label_ would want to clean up his image, and make him more _chic_ and _timeless_.

“I just needed a change, I guess. I’m starting to get used to this length, though.” Harry answered, opting to change the subject. “Are you still wearing it?”

Louis hissed, feeling Harry squeeze at his cheeks.

“Well, you obviously didn’t see me take it out, so.”

“Mmm, good.” Harry smiled, leaning in to whisper Louis’ ear. “Can I see it? Maybe play with it for a bit?”

“ _God_ , of course, I thought you’d never bloody ask,” Louis smiled eagerly, untangling himself from Harry, and turning to the pool’s edge. “Just make sure I don’t fall, please.”

Louis leaned over on his elbows and pushed his bum out of the water. Harry’s vision was engulfed by it. Tattoo, pearlescent skin, and shiny pink plug glimmering in his eyes. The heart jewel fit Louis perfectly. It was cute and sexy, and he was proving himself to be nothing short of a sweetheart. Harry was mildly caught up in his admiration.

“I don’t normally wear this one.” Louis spoke as if reading his thoughts. “It just happened to match the pink spandex I wore.”

“Yeah?” Harry placed his hands on Louis’ cheeks, nosing along the _peachy_ tattoo. “What do you normally have stuffed in your arse then?”

“I’m not— _oh,_ ” Louis whimpered as Harry ever so gently kissed along the line of his crack. “I‘m not telling you that. You’ll just have to come see my show for yourself.”

“Let me guess,” Harry mouthed against Louis’ arse and pinched harshly at the ink on his arse. “you plug yourself with a peach, and you wear peach coloured garments, and your alias is like— _peaches,_ or something.”

“How did you know?” Louis answered in a heavy breath of sarcasm. “You’re absolutely right, I’m just as predictable as you say, and I _can_ really fit an entire peach up my—“

“Babe! I’m joking, I’m joking,” Harry laughed, kissing the tail end of his spine. “Here, let me make it up to you.”

With a light touch, Harry pushed the pads of his fingers against the pink jewel, and swiveled it around carefully. Louis jolted forward, pool water spilled over the edge. Harry instinctually went to catch him. He wrapped one arm securely around Louis’ waist and used the other to grip at his toy.

Harry slipped his fingers under the base and continued to lap his tongue around his arse cheeks. Louis unabashedly quivered. The beautiful boy seemed touch starved and was clearly holding himself together poorly. Harry tugged at the plug carefully and pushed it back deep inside of him, in and out, in and out.

It wasn’t long until Louis came hard against the pool wall. Harry only had to press against the toy harshly and bite down on his _peachy_ tattoo.

Louis was breathless. Trembling. Harry figured it was a good idea to ease the plug out of him and pull him against his chest.

“Relax, baby. It’s out.” Harry whispered between kisses. “You’re good, yeah? We can go in and wash off, and crawl into bed after that. Just breathe for me now.”

“Babe,” Louis huffed out. “I’m fine, I’m relaxed, I’m just—fuck, I’m still hard. I want _more_ from you.”

Harry practically went weak in the knees with how much he wanted that as well. His cock has hardly gone soft since the minute Harry’s eyes landed on the pretty boy that saved his life - something he has yet to properly thank him for.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry whispered into his ear, momentarily sucking the lobe between his teeth. “Want me to pin you down? Give you a proper fucking? Maybe let you ride me if you’re able to?”

Louis moaned in response, a gentle breathy sound.

“I bet you’d look good on your back, as well, all restless and gagging for my cock.”

“I’ll gag on your cock, alright.” Louis caught his breath, making a fist around Harry’s length where it rested against his hip. “I know you’ve been hard for ages.” He gave Harry a twist. “Want to suck you off.”

Harry nearly cried at the touch. Louis’ hand was small, yet firm, and felt a bit rough from the chlorine. Harry thrust once, twice, three times into the shape of Louis’ fist, then quickly pulled away.

“Let’s get you in the shower.”

 

—

 

Harry found his soul spinning.

Head wrapped in lust and heart set aflame, he physically could not stop kissing Louis, and licking Louis, and smelling the dabs of fragrances against his neck that were still fresh under the running water. His scent was sweet like citrus yet musky like violets in a thunderstorm, and something a bit rosy as well. The water had long gone cold against Harry’s back, and his curls wound tightly at the base of his neck.

Louis pulled away for air, a blossoming smile on his lips. Harry leaned in, still not ready to give his lips up for a second, and kissed him again. Louis _laughed_.

“Babe, let me breathe.” he asked politely through his pink, swollen, lips.

Harry ran a thumb against them, feeling how kissed raw and slippery they’d become. He continued down his neck. A slow, steady pattern of kiss, kiss, nip, lick. Louis told him not to leave a trace. He told him something about other men, and tipping, and needing to preserve the fantasy.

Harry didn’t like it. The thought of anyone else fantasizing about what he had right in front of him sat unwell in his stomach. He was blindingly selfish and green with envy. But none of that mattered as not a patch of Louis’ fascinating skin belonged to Harry, or anyone else.

Louis was the sole owner of it all - his title, his sexuality, his pristine body and the enticing perception of it. Louis didn’t need saving, and he wouldn’t want it either.

“You’re warm.” Louis squeaked, arms wrapping tightly around Harry’s waist. “Even your lips are warm.”

“Are you cold, dove?” Harry hardly relented from kissing against his shoulder.

“Umm. Yeah, just a bit, sorry.” he shivered.

Harry reached behind himself, shutting off the offending water that dared to make Louis uncomfortable. Up against the slick tiles of the wall is where Harry crowded into him, Louis’ dripping thigh hooked up around his hip. Louis preened under the warm kisses pressed against his eyes, nose, lips, and shoulders, his cotton candy giggles melted sweetly against Harry’s tongue.

“I love your laugh,” Harry complimented hotly. “How is it possible that I’m attracted to your pretty little laugh?”

“I think you’re just talking shit,” Louis joked. “or you’re just really _really_ horny.”

Harry cackled against Louis’ lips.

“No, _no,_ I mean—I am horny—but, I do, I really adore the way you laugh. It’s cute.”

Louis bit his cherry red lips, pretty teeth framed by a bashful smile. The sight of him made Harry’s hands tremble.

“What do you want, Lou?” Harry’s tone dropped into something less playful, desperate to know more about this man. “What can I do for you? What are your limits? What are your boundaries? I want you to be as comfortable as I can make you.”

Louis laughed at him again, wide grin making a permanent home in his cheeks.

“Are you always this intense with your hookups?” Louis asked with mock ridicule.

“Not always, no. I think it’s just how bad I have it for you.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled.

“Well, m’not going to just let you whip me or tie me up on the first night,” Harry’s stomach swooped at the implication, _first night_. “but you can rough me up a bit. I don’t mind the occasional spank or tug of the hair, just as long as you’re not mean about it, and I get cuddles afterwards. I’ll be good. What about you?”

“Just be open.” Harry said, a bit more timid to admit what he was actually into. “Tell me if you like something, or if you don’t, and I’ll do the same. And you can rough me up a bit too, leave as many marks on me as you’d like, I encourage the feedback.”

“Alright,” Louis said, considering, smirking. “I’ll leave a few love bites if I think you’re any good.”

“Lovely,” Harry beamed. “Can we….you know—fuck?”

Harry’s brows bounced in question as Louis’ eyes rolled in mirth. It was rather crude, and he wished he could’ve penned a sweeter way to ask him, but he needed to be sure, and he needed to be sure now.

“We absolutely can,” Louis tapped the underside of Harry’s cock. “just wrap him up nicely for me, yeah?”

Harry nodded, pressing their foreheads gently together, fingers lacing. He kissed Louis with a careful tenderness. Beneath him he felt Louis’ body tremble and heard his shallow intake of breath. The mood was a bit more serious now and Harry felt some sort of calming responsibility.

“I’ll take care of you.” he kissed him slow. “I’ll be good to you. Don’t worry.”

 

—

 

Harry’s hips rolled with a thundering purpose as Louis practically sat on his face and mouthed greedily at his cock. The initial shock of it all had not yet worn off. Louis was waxed and well primped, and sucked cock with borderline professionalism. He was every version of Harry’s wildest sex dreams come to life.

“ _Ohhh, baby_ ,” Harry moaned, digging his hands into the sweet flesh of Louis’ bum. “Can you, um..” Harry hated asking, always seemed to stutter through his desires. “Can you just—“

Louis pulled off with a smack, immediately cradling Harry’s balls in the sopping warmth of his mouth. Harry screwed his eyes up in pleasure and mercilessly squeezed the blushing colour from Louis’ arse.

It was everything Harry needed that he didn’t have to ask for. Louis somehow knew without being told, and Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t instantly believe in the idea of soulmates.

A gentle hand wrapped around his shaft, the strokes nothing more than fleeting. Harry normally wouldn’t get off to teasing, but the tender touches and absolute skill of Louis’ mouth, felt pleasant.

“So good, sweetheart.” Harry spoke before he leaned back in. “So good.”

Louis pulled off, satisfied moan dancing on the edge of his lips. His hips swirled, chasing the upward slide of Harry’s tongue, and making a slick mess of Harry’s lips and chin.

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Louis breathed, bracing his palms on Harry’s hips. “Tell me I’m your pretty little slut.”

Harry choked, nearly coming in the process.

“You’re alright with that?” he asked against the cleft of his cheek. “Like, you won’t mind? I’m into it, I am, I just—“

“Say it or get back to licking my arse.”

Harry smacked him on the cheek, sharp enough to make him shudder. His skin raised slightly, and the print of his hand slowly turned a blushy pink.

“Get your mouth back on my cock.”

Louis moaned eagerly, sucking Harry back down with the same vigor as before. For a brief moment, Harry celebrated his stamina. Embarrassingly enough he could’ve came all over himself about a dozen times by now, but he stuck it out, knowing his eventual orgasm would then be immensely more satisfying.

“That’s it Lou,” Harry spoke, and licked a thick stripe against Louis’ clenching hole. “ _Fuck_ , you were made to suck cock. Taking me down perfectly like the cock slut you are.”

Louis _squealed_. His arse rolled back against Harry’s chin looking for the wet warmth of his tongue and his little cock rubbed against the hard curve of Harry’s collarbone.

Louis thoroughly enjoyed being degraded in a strange sort of uplifting way, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to judge, he was rather enjoying it himself as well.

Harry smacked his arse again, this time out of pure desire. Louis keened into the sting and sucked Harry down harder.

“Ride my tongue.” Harry spread Louis’ cheeks kissing the outer folds of his hole.

Louis did as he was told, one hand sneaking around his cock, and the other grabbing the skin of Harry’s balls. He swallowed Harry down with his lips curled around his teeth, and thrust back on Harry’s tongue like the pole that made men weak.

They were both so physically lost in each other that Harry didn’t even mind an arse ramming back against his nose, and Louis didn’t mind the intense burning in his thighs.

For just a second, Harry pulled back, shoving two fingers into Louis’ wet hole, and guiding his tongue back in. Louis swiveled back a bit easier from then on, giving him something solid and warm to chase after.

“Harry,” Louis whined, cock halfway out of his mouth. “ _Mmph_ , gonna come again. Please make me come.”

Harry pulled off just long enough to speak. “Get yourself off.”

Louis whined, but followed, wrapping his mouth back around Harry’s balls and stroking them both at a desirable pace. Harry thrusts his hips into it, finally allowing himself to give in.

“Get your little whore mouth on my prick and swallow.”

Harry thrust harsh into his mouth and pulled the first gag out of him all night. Harry came at the feel of it, his thick tip constricted by Louis’ throat, and the heat easing out every last drop of come he’s been holding onto.

Louis came, with a mouthful of spunk, all over the worn lines of Harry’s tattoos. His knees shook, his arms shook, and it seemed like the two of them wanked on for hours.

“ _Perfect_ , Louis, so fucking perfect. You’re incredible. Hey,” Harry sat up, come dripping down his chest as he maneuvered Louis back up to a sitting position. “Kiss me, angel."

Louis opened up with the taste and smell of Harry on his lips, blue eyes gone a bit red around the edges. Harry kissed him deep, licking the traces of himself off the back of his tongue.

“Are you alright?” Harry managed to speak between kisses. “Was that too much? I don’t really think you’re a cock slut. I mean, unless you really want to be. But did you enjoy it? _Mmmm—_ tell me, baby.”

Louis leaned back, sat beside Harry, a faint and baited smile resting on his lips.

“I think I want to leave with you,” Louis admitted, Harry laughed.

“M’serious, that was too much fun. I can’t stand to go the rest of my life without being fucked like that daily.”

“Darling, we haven’t even fucked yet.”

“Oh,” Louis said with a hoarseness to his tone. “Right.”

Harry brought him in towards his chest, giving a gentle peck to the corner of his forehead, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

“I’ll bring you back home with me anyway—steal you right from this tiny little island.”

Harry cringed, hoping that he didn’t cross a line. It was only meant as a joke, and he was sure Louis understood, but he could feel Louis go tense and still beneath him. Harry leaned over to the bedside table, distracting them both, and grabbed a half full bottle of water.

“Here. Finish this.”

For the first time that night Louis seemed a bit shy, a little more soft spoken. Harry caressed his back and kissed his shoulder as Louis downed the remains of the water. He still smelled of citrus and violets and had a tiny fleck of glitter on his neck.

“You’ve got something right there,” Harry pointed out as Louis placed the bottle to the side.

“What is it?” he craned his neck to look but came up short.

Harry smiled, leaning in. His tongue reached Louis’ skin before his lips did, licking away the small fleck of glitter and not caring whether it ended up stuck in his teeth, or not.

Instincts took over as he made a move to suck. He only wanted to pleasure Louis and pull as many beautiful moans from him as he could.

“Easy, babe.” Louis‘ voice cracked slightly. ”It feels good, but—I can’t. M’sorry.”

“Shit, right.” Harry pulled off, awkwardly wiping at his lips. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“S’alright,” Louis mumbled. “You’ve got a little something there, yourself.”

Before Harry could glance down, Louis was on him. His thighs straddled Harry’s hips and his mouth cleaned up the mess of spunk scattered across his chest. Louis sunk his teeth into the muscle of Harry’s pec, pulling a hiss and a generous hair pull from Harry’s reactions.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re naughty.” Harry moaned as Louis soothed him with a languid tongue to his nipple. “I bet your come tastes better on me, doesn’t it?”

“Mmhmm,” Louis whined in the back of his throat, seemingly getting worked up again. “Want to taste?”

“Yeah,” Harry pulled Louis back by the hair. “Give it to me.”

Louis stuck his tongue out, a cute little _aahhhhh_ leaving his mouth with it. Harry chuckled before wrapping his lips around it and sucking the taste off carefully. Louis somehow smiled into it, keeping his tongue stretched out, but letting the corner of his lips curl upwards.

Harry laughed as he pulled away from his sucking and just let their tongues play. They slid together, they flicked against each other, they mischievously chased around each other until they met peacefully in a close mouthed kiss.

“Delicious,” Harry smiled, Louis giggled. “Nutritious too, I’m sure.”

“Shut up.” Louis blushed, covering his face and crashing into Harry’s body. The perfect excuse to wrap him up tightly within his arms.

“Speaking of, I'm actually a bit hungry.” Harry spoke as he rocked Louis gently in his arms. “Want to order in? M’sure the resort kitchen can whip us up something.”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good actually.” Louis leaned back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Only sexy food, though. I’m not actually proper hungry.”

Harry laughed, kissing Louis’ jaw roughly over and over and over.

“Alright, dove. Anything you want.”

 

—

 

Louis had a sweet tooth.

Jams, scones, biscuits, and fruit topped tarts all caught his fancy. Harry watched as he sat across from him, cross legged on the wooden floor of the private deck, popping a ripe blueberry into his mouth. The breaking ocean waves and wind served as their soundtrack and radiant twinkling stars as their backdrop.

Louis’ fringe remained perfectly side swept and Harry’s old t-shirt hung over his body loosely. He was the very picture of companionship, and Harry let himself indulge for just an evening.

“Tell me more about you,” Harry pushed his food to the side, and placed his chin on his knee— _clearly_ more enamoured than hungry. “What’s your sign? What are your hobbies? Where are you from? How old are you?”

Louis merely glared at him as he picked a kiwi off his tart.

“That last one is a bit rude, innit?” he smiled before popping the fruit in his mouth.

“Sorry,” Harry matched his smile, endeared by his simple act of chewing. “What’s your sign then?”

“Capricorn.” Louis said. “With a Leo moon.”

“I’m shit at astrology, honey. I have no idea what that means.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. You could have analyzed my birth chart and found out everything you need to know about me.” Louis smirked, clearly teasing. “I guess you’ll never know then.”

“Never?” Harry uncurled his legs and moved a bit closer. “So, what, is that a hobby of yours?”

“Astrology?” Louis asked, dipping his finger into a spot of caramel, and sucking the sweetness from his skin clean.

Harry swallowed. “Yeah, is that something that interests you?”

“Hmm,” Louis thought while purposely slipping his finger back in and out of his mouth. “No, not particularly.”

Harry shook his head, with a laugh.

“Well, do you have any?”

“Have any what?”

“Hobbies—interests?”

“ _Interests?_ ”

“ _Yes_ , interests,” Harry sighed impatiently with a crack of a smile on his face. Getting Louis to answer anything genuinely seemed to be as hard as pulling teeth. “Anything that strikes your fancy?”

A strange feeling of want and need washed over him like the waves that previously tugged at his ankles. He _wanted_ to know more about this boy. He _needed_ to know all the things they had in common and everything they would come to disagree on.

Ultimately, Harry wanted to know him better, and he wanted to know him better _now_. But Louis kept coy, and only prolonged Harry’s wishes, keeping the mystery about him alive.

“Well, there is _one_ thing that strikes my fancy.” Louis answered without further explanation.

“Yeah?” Harry kept cool, figuring he’d simply ease his way in. “What might that _one_ thing be?”

“You.” Louis giggled and tipped his head against his shoulder.

“Me?” Harry asked, trembles rumbling through his ribs.

“Yeah, _you_ , Harry,” Louis uncrossed his legs, allowing them to spread in the process. “You’re my only interest at the moment.”

Harry knew where this was going. He knew Louis was purposely enticing him with his allure and his body, to avoid having to talk or answer questions about himself, which in strange a way, disappointed Harry. He knew he would pick Louis’ brain before long, but if he wasn’t ready for it yet, then he wouldn’t dare try to press it.

It wasn’t a complete loss, however. Harry didn’t mind getting to know him physically either.

“Hmm,” Harry uncrossed his legs and pushed himself onto his knees. “S’that so?”

Across from him, Louis simpered. They both knew underneath the hem of that T-shirt was nothing but bare skin and warmth, and with Harry left only in his pants, they knew there wasn’t much standing in their way.

“Yes, darling.” Louis nodded, covering his bits by stretching Harry’s shirt over them. “I also wanted a quick subject change, and with your one track mind, it seems to be working.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head until a few loose strands of hair fell loose. He _knew_ it.

Louis bit his lip, eyes a shade darker than just moments before. God, Harry _wanted_ him. Louis made it simply unbearable to not be within kissing distance of him for too long. Harry began to crawl forward, hands and knees dragging against the dark wood floors, potential splinters damned.

“No, please. We can continue talking about you, I enjoy it.” Harry said as he slowly crawled between Louis’ legs. “Actually, I think I might just prefer that. I’d love to call home and tell mum all about the pretty boy that saved my life on holiday.”

“Yeah?” he leaned back further on his palms as Harry laid flat on his stomach between his knees. “Are you going to let her know that _that_ pretty boy is also a one night stand, and shakes his naked, little, arse for a living?”

Harry smiled into the skin of Louis’ thigh, kissing him gently and caressing the curves of him with his palms.

“Well, m’not just going to lie to her, there’s absolutely nothing little about your arse.” Harry craned his neck up to get a look at him, and beamed when he saw he earned a poorly contained grin out of him. “And who said anything about this being a one off? I definitely didn’t.”

“Surely, it wasn’t me.” Louis smirked and pulled tighter on the fabric that covered his bits. “How long will you be out here, then?”

Harry wanted to be honest.

He should have blurt out that he was only here for the next three days, had a massive career on his shoulders to get back to, and didn’t have much other time but now to get to know Louis better—but Louis didn’t appear to be really looking for that answer, and Harry figured he would take this opportunity to be coy and tight-lipped. So he didn’t.

“Long enough.” he said and nuzzled his face against Louis’ leg.

Harry dipped back in, kissing Louis’ thigh with the with the delicate weight of a butterfly. Louis trembled, almost as if being kissed in such a way tickled him pleasantly. Harry wanted to draw that reaction from every inch of his body.

“Move your hand.” he whispered low and husky, biting the edge of his own t-shirt against Louis’ skin.

“I don’t think so.” Louis responded, stubborn.

Harry looked up at him, lips dropped open in form of a reaction. Louis only smirked back at him, ever so slightly pulling down harder on the hem of the fabric. Harry’s eyes caught on the movement and rested on the little wet patch of his clothing. Louis was hard, _again._

“Don’t get all shy on me now, petal. I see how wet I’m making you.”

Harry went to suck lightly at the damp area but was tugged back by a hand in his hair.

“As much as I’d love for you to get me off against this deck, my legs are feeling a bit sore. My back kind of hurts too.”

“Are you ready to go back inside then?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, wincing. “I want to relax with you for a bit.”

“Want me to rub you down?” Harry gently kissed the inside of his wrist. “I have tons of warming oils with me for my bad back, and they all feel really nice on sore muscles too.”

“Mmm,” Louis twirled his fingers messily in Harry’s hair. “you’re fluent in my love language.”

“Yeah?” Harry stood on motivated legs as he unintentionally pulled a fact out of him. “Let’s get you into bed then.”

In a few careful motions, Harry lifted Louis onto his feet just long enough to sweep him off the ground. Louis didn’t fuss. He simply rested his head in the slope of Harry’s neck and wrapped his arms firmly around him. Harry naturally dipped in for a kiss, letting the honeymoon lens blind him for the entirety of that evening.

Louis only preened as Harry missed his lips and nipped against the high rise of his cheek. When Harry approached the foot of the bed, he laid Louis down against it, and allowed him to get comfortable. He looked the part of his lover—Dressed in only Harry’s shirt and a sleepy little smile, laid in ruffled white sheets, and pillows thrown around him. Harry wondered how he would ever move on now that he had finally found _him._

“Shirt off and on your front,” Harry said lowly. “I’ll be right back.”

 

—

 

The glide of Harry’s heavy, warm, hands against Louis’ tight shoulders had Louis moaning into the lush bed sheets beneath him. Louis was bare and well oiled. Harry kept his pants on to avoid temptation and was quickly finding that his pants restrained close to nothing at all.

“What, um—what do you like to do in your spare time?” Harry asked with a slight nervous quiver to his voice.

“Seriously?” Louis asked, mouth muffled by the pillow beneath him. “You know I don’t mind you having a hard on, right? You don’t have to try to cover it up with mundane conversati— _ohh, mmm_.”

Harry pressed an elbow into his angel wing, rubbing all of the tension out and reducing Louis to erotic moans.

“I’m genuinely interested.” he huffed next to Louis’ ear. “You absolutely fascinate me. I’m smitten.”

“Oh, calm down,” Louis said with a strained voice as Harry put the pressure back into his hands. “No one is that smitten before last names are even exchanged.”

“Not normally, no.” Harry kissed the back of Louis’ neck and began to massage there. “But I’m not just anyone, and you’re surely not just anyone yourself.”

“ _Mmmmmm._ ” Louis moaned as Harry rubbed harder.

“I love the way you sweet talk me. We should do a bit of hysterical literature with the poems you’ll write about my eyes later.”

“Louis,” Harry groaned, getting his frustrations out on the back of his flanks. “That’s, honestly—fuck, that’s sexy. I don’t know why. Why is the thought of that turning me on?”

“I was being sarcastic!” Louis laughed and shook his head into the pillow. “You’re god awful, you know that?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry laughed. “You’re just so— _fuck_ , sorry. I just pictured your soft voice reading along to my words and—God, I’d love to give it a go if you'd like.”

“Of course you would.” Louis sighed, big smile on his face. “It probably wouldn’t be as sexy as you’d think. I’m actually quite illiterate” he joked. “It would take a ton of time.”

“Time well spent if it’s with you though, right?”

Louis laughed through his nose, eyes fluttering closed again.

“Shut up.” he blushed whilst arching his back. “Move your hands a bit lower.”

Harry listened, taking a moment to clench his loose jaw shut. His hands traveled with him as he moved himself further down the bed. Louis’ shoulders turned into his spine, then to the dips of his sides, and finally to his lower back. Harry sat atop the back of Louis’ thighs, resisting the urge to rub off into the tempting warmth of them.

Louis moaned a satisfied sound into the slope of his pillow as Harry continued to press out any remaining tension at the base of his spine.

“Feel good?” Harry leaned forward, kissing the curve of his shoulder.

Louis only nodded in response and wiggled down comfortably into the bed. Harry remained in his hunched position - lips pressed to Louis’ skin and thumbs pushing out the stubborn kinks. Louis fell still below him.

Small, nearly inaudible, moans escaped from the cavity of his chest, letting Harry know he was at ease and comfortable where he laid.

Harry sat up and let his gaze wander, _peachy_ tattoo luring him in. Louis had the sweetest bum. No tan lines, a tiny freckle on his left cheek, and both were just about the size of Harry’s hands. Harry wanted to, but he hesitated to reach down and touch, and instead, he continued to rub at his lower back.

Resisting temptation had never been this hard, and quite frankly, neither had his cock.

“You know, I do a lot of squatting,” Louis mumbled out as Harry pressed his thumbs into his back.

“Yeah?” Harry hummed as he ran his palms back up Louis’ sides. He resisted pushing for more details and just let them come as Louis chose.

“Mhmm,” Louis moaned. “Sometimes on the pole, sometimes during lap dances, and I’m almost always doing them in heels.” he paused and Harry pressed down against his back. “So, my bum tends to be pretty sore before the night is even over.”

“S’that right?” Harry asked, a smirk decorating his face.

“Yeah, I normally have to use a foam roller to ease the pain.” he explained, moving to peak over his shoulder. “But, I was thinking—since I have you down there already….”

Louis went silent for a long moment, keeping Harry right up on the edge.

“.... _Yes?_ ” Harry encouraged.

“Don’t make me say it.” Louis smiled prettily. “Just do what I know you’re dying to do and get on with it.”

“Oh, is that how it is now? What _I’m_ dying to do?” Harry asked and Louis snickered.

“Alright.”

Harry grabbed his vile of oil and squeezed out just a bit more onto his hands. With mischief in his eyes, Harry rubbed them together, and slid them up the back of Louis’ thighs.

“S’this where it hurts?”

Louis laughed, shaking his head into the pillows.

“That feels good, but not quite,” he wiggled his bum in a way that made his cheeks jiggle one at a time. “just a little higher please.”

“Oh,” Harry moved his hands up towards Louis’ back dimples. “Here then?”

Louis laughed again, hiding his blushing face into the crook of his arms beneath the pillow.

“Move your hands downward a bit and I’ll let you know when you’ve reached it.”

Harry bit his lip raw. Dancing around what they both wanted would come to end, and Harry would soon have Louis’ arse in the palms of his hands. With a thick swallow, Harry _slowly_ dragged his hands down from Louis’ hips, and timidly reached the tip of his crack.

“Little lower, love.” Louis quietly instructed.

A flash of heat overwhelmed Harry as he slid his hands further down and began to cup Louis’ arse.

“Yeah,” he rasped out, fabricating little whines. “Hurts right there.”

Harry looked up to make eyes with Louis, but Louis’ were fluttered shut, and he looked just about as comfortable as he could get.

Harry had to carry on then. He couldn’t just sit there with his hands stiffly gripped on his bum.

Harry began by spreading the warming oil over Louis’ cheeks, going from a thick consistency to a thin shimmering glaze over his skin. He squeezed his arse and pushed out all the lactic build up just as he did with the knots in his back and shoulders. On the occasion, Louis’ cheeks would spread, and Harry could clearly see he was still slightly gaping from the earlier stretch of his plug.

“Still hurt?” Harry asked.

“Mhmm,” Louis nodded. “Maybe you should try to kiss it better, as well.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, not sure if he was taking the piss or not.

“Yeah. I’d like that, if you don’t mind.”

Harry hurriedly slipped himself between Louis’ legs and laid flat against his stomach, eager as ever to kiss a bum better. Harry blew cool air on the damp areas of Louis’ oiled arse and kneaded his flesh thoroughly. He kissed the skin beneath his thumb, kissed the skin beneath his palms, and gently peppered tiny pecks from cheek to cheek, and up and down his perineum. His lips were sticky with it, and warming up the more he went on. Louis seemed to enjoy the attention as he fully relaxed and giggled into the sheets.

Harry was completely gone.

“Cutest bum on earth,” he shoved his arms under Louis’ waist, wrapping him up and resting his cheek on Louis’ oiled cheek. “Can we stay like this the rest of the night? I’m comfortable as all fuck.”

“Oi, no happy ending?” Louis complained. “What kind of massage was that?”

“Is that what this was all for?” Harry popped his head up and found Louis watching him with a smile over his shoulder. “Did you use my kindhearted services just for sex?”

Louis only grinned in response, clearly holding back a laugh.

“I bet your hammies weren’t even sore.” Harry shook his head.

“They’d be sore in a minute if you just got on with it.”

Harry unwrapped his arms from Louis’ waist and crawled up to lay down on top of him. He pressed his weight down against Louis’ body and let their fingers intertwine. Warmth deliciously emitted from Louis’ loose muscles and the slide of the oil. Harry rolled his hips down against the cleft of Louis’ arse and both of them moaned at the feeling.

“S’this how you want it?” Harry spoke low into Louis’ ear. “Face down and begging for it?”

“Yes.  _Please_ ,” Louis whined, muffled under Harry's weight. “Wear me out.”

Harry rubbed his thumbs across the back of Louis’ knuckles, kissing his shoulder, his neck, and moving up towards his lips. Louis unlaced their right hands and pulled Harry down towards him. It was an awkward position to kiss in, but neither of them wanted it any less.

With fleeting thrusts, Harry rubbed his clothed cock between Louis’ cheeks - giving them both a taste of what was to come. Louis eagerly moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the teasing pleasure of it all.

“ _God_ ,” he moaned. “Wait right here.”

Harry left his lips with a kiss and scampered over towards his luggage at the foot of the bed. He knew there was condoms in there somewhere, at least one or two. What he wasn’t sure of, was if he had any packets of lube. Harry dug through all the pockets of his luggage case and all through his piles of clothing. Luckily enough, he found a condom in an old pair of jeans. Absolutely no lube, however.

Harry fret about in a panic, tossing clothing around and digging through every pocket he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, he kept coming up short.

“Use aloe vera.” Louis’ suggested from his place laid prettily on the pillows. “It’s complimentary in every hotel and bungalow on this island.”

Harry looked over his shoulder to find Louis watching his struggle.

“Will it work?” Harry asked still digging. “Is that even safe?”

“Would I suggest it otherwise?” Louis laughed. “Trust me, I’ve had to improvise once or twice since moving here—it’s embarrassing to buy loads of lube and coconut oil all at once, but no one thinks twice when you buy four bottles of aloe vera and you live on a island.”

Harry just looked back at him, speechless and mildly stunned. Of all the things Harry assumed Louis would open up to him about, his choice in how he oiled himself up was not one of them. Louis only shrugged.

“I don’t mind people knowing that I strip but I don’t want them to know how I slick myself up ‘most every night.”

“Fuck,” Harry bit his lip. “Please, continue on with your list of lube replacements, it’s _really_ doing it for me.”

“Oh, piss off.” Louis shot a middle finger over his shoulder and buried himself back down into the sheets. “I saw a bottle of aloe in the loo if you’re still interested.”

Harry stood with a smile and came around to dip to Louis’ level.

“Of course I am.” he kissed Louis’ lips soft and slow, one after another, after another. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry walked over towards the toilet with his condom in hand. He switched on the light and found that there was a small clear bottle next to the complimentary soaps and shampoos. Harry eyed it, then eyed himself in the mirror. His body was flushed in heat, glistening in scattered patches, and he was achingly hard in his pants. Harry stripped down, letting his pants hit the floor before he tore open his condom, and slipped it out. He gave himself a few rough pulls, appreciating the look of how turned on he was, and quickly eased on the protection.

Harry grabbed the bottle and closely examined any warnings. He trusted Louis’ word, he just wanted to be more than careful when it came to what he was putting inside of him. When he came up with nothing, he squeezed the cool substance into his hand, and coated his cock generously.

“I’m getting lonely over here.” Louis called from the bed, prompting Harry to spring over, and join him.

There wasn’t much left of the aloe vera. Harry decided to spread the last bit on his fingers and toss the bottle to the side.

“I’m here.” Harry bent his head forward and kissed Louis between his warm shoulders. “Spread your legs for me.”

Louis listened with ease and let Harry have his way. Before he slipped his fingers in, Harry crouched down and gave Louis’ hole a kiss, eliciting a muted giggle from the soft, docile, boy before him.

Harry slipped one finger in without resistance. Harry slipped another along side of it and curled them in and out, and spread them without difficulty. Louis shuddered into the sheets but mostly laid still, quiet, and tense.

“Y’Alright?” Harry asked, sinking in yet another finger.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis cringed, curling his fists into the sheets. “It just feels a bit weird, like—I still feel empty almost.”

“You need something bigger, then?” Harry smirked.

“Yeah, do you ‘ave anything bigger than those massive hands of yours?” Louis laughed and looked back at Harry.

“I might,”

Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis, wiping them carelessly against the private lodge bed. Louis moaned out a laugh as Harry blanketed himself over him once again, and slipped his wet cock between his cheeks. Louis’ skin felt staggeringly warm against the cool feel of his aloe coated dick. Both of them hissed, but both quickly got used to the feeling.

Harry let his tip catch against Louis’ rim; pulling it in and out and thoroughly teasing Louis with the width of it.

“S’that big enough for you?” Harry lifted himself up on his palms, watching as his cock slid halfway into Louis. “How about that? Is that good enough for you, little size queen?”

Louis bit his lip as his eyes rolled backwards, and his skilled hips did the same. Harry couldn’t figure out how, but Louis was somewhat riding him from his flat, face down position from the bed. Harry let himself indulge in it for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his slack mouth drop open.

Louis rolled his arse back, sinking Harry’s cock further into him. Louis rubbed down against the bed as he set himself a steady pace, getting the both of them off. Harry was awed by it. Awed by his unbelievable fucking luck.

“You’re so big,” Louis moaned out on a breath that instantly became Harry’s favourite sound.

“Wish I could plug myself with _you_ every night.”

Harry groaned, falling back down on top of him, and lacing their fingers tightly together. He pumped his hips roughly, jabbing harsh and abrupt, as he kept their bodies flush together. Louis swore beneath him. Little whines of _oh fuck_ and _fuck me_ went whispered, but rang deafeningly hot in Harry’s ear.

Harry snapped his hips forward and drew hearts with his tongue on Louis’ shoulder. He only wished he could bite. He selfishly wanted to mark his perfect body with his possessive presence, his possessive lips. He wanted to belong to him somehow and not for the first time that night. Instead, Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ hands and let himself belong to the moment.

“Don’t stop, please— _ahh_.”

Louis clenched hard around him as Harry slowed the pace of his thrusts. It felt so good he nearly listened.

“Beg for it,” Harry dragged his cock out slowly and pushed back in slower. “How bad do you want it?”

Louis yelped a moan when Harry pulled completely out of him and lifted up off his body. Harry grabbed his cock with one hand and Louis’ cheek with the other. He slowly spread his arse open and slapped his hole twice with his tip. Louis seemed immensely interested as he hitched himself up on his knees and begged him for more.

“Harry, _please_ ,” Louis grabbed himself open. “Do that again.”

Harry nudged Louis back down against the bed and smacked his hole again.

“You like that, baby?” Harry asked as his cock slapped wet and filthy between them.

“You like when I spank your little hole?”

Harry slapped his cock against Louis a few more times, basking in the subtle degradation. Louis was so fascinatingly into feeling used, and Harry wouldn’t mind further exploring that if given the opportunity. With caution, he slipped back inside of him and gave his hips a swift pump.

“ _Ohh—_ harder, Harry.” Louis moaned as Harry fucked into him. “ _More_.”

Harry properly began fucking him. He adjusted their position to where both of them rested on their sides, Harry still pounding in from behind him. He folded Louis’ leg up against his chest and let his open mouth rest against the nape of Louis’ neck. Louis balled the sheets tight in his fists and allowed Harry to make a whimpering mess out of him.

Moans of pleasure burst from Louis’ lips like a baseline and a chorus that harmonized with the ceaseless sound of Harry’s hips.

“Harry—“ Louis tried to speak but was silenced by his own overwhelming pleasure.

Louis reached back and tugged a thick handful of Harry’s hair. Harry grunted, pushing his cock up into Louis as far as he could, before coming into his condom, and riding out the rowes of pleasure. Harry dropped Louis’ leg and wanked him through it rough and dry until he made a sticky mess of his hand.

All that could be heard was Louis’ faint cries of Harry’s name and deeply satisfied hums.

“Fantastic fucking shag, I hardly lasted” Harry heaved out as Louis scoffed in response. “Is that rude of me to say? Sorry, I just—“

“No, no, I was— _fuck_ —I was going to tell you the same thing as soon as I caught my breath.”

Harry laughed equally breathless and wrapped Louis up in his arms. He could feel his cock growing soft inside of Louis, and their body heat was becoming a bit muggy, but Harry didn’t budge. He only pulled Louis in tighter and sprinkled his skin with kisses.

“You’re very well endowed aren’t you?” Louis smiled and glanced over his shoulder. “Even a terrible version of that would’ve been mind blowing. I’m proper spoilt now.”

Harry smiled, bring his lips closer to Louis’ ear.

“I’d spoil you a million different ways if you’d let me.”

“I’m surely not opposed to that.”

Harry kissed the skin beneath Louis’ ear and carefully began to pull out before he got himself hard again.

The thought of Louis with his credit cards and balls in his hand, really did it for him.

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

Before Harry fully left the bed, he turned Louis over onto his back and left him with a feather light kiss. Harry walked over to the loo, peeled off his condom and tossed it into the bin. With a look at himself in the mirror, Harry turned the faucet on, and began wetting a face rag.

His hair was rogue and wild, pointing in six different directions and curling at the end of his neck. His eyes were half lidded with a smug contentment that made his dimple dig a bit deeper into his cheek.

Louis’ effect looked absolutely stunning on him.

As he washed the spunk from his hand, he roughly squeezed out the excess water from the rag and quickly shut off the faucet—eager to get back to his boy. Harry peeked out of the ensuite and saw Louis lost in the view of the lodge, a smile slowly slipping off of his face.

Harry timidly walked over and threw himself back into bed with him. Louis didn’t quite laugh at his eagerness, but he did simper when Harry pressed a tiny kiss to the apple of his cheek.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked, examining Louis’ gaze as he began to wipe him down.

“You don’t have to do that,” Louis put a hand to Harry’s, still having yet to look at him.

“No, I want to, I—“

Harry paused, waiting, somewhat hoping, for Louis to look over at him. “I want to take care of you. It’s the least I can do for everything you’ve done for me tonight.”

That seemed to wrangle in Louis’ attention, but he remained silent. Harry slowly and carefully continued to clean Louis’ bits; in between his thighs and where his spunk left a trail. The two of them didn’t really take their eyes off of each other. Louis only winced as Harry padded along his sensitive areas, but other than that, he hardly even blinked. Harry wondered if maybe he was missing something—or worse.

Maybe Louis had finally recognized him.

“We didn’t learn much about each other tonight, did we?” Louis whispered and reached up to run his fingers through Harry’s short hair. “You never even told me your last name—”

“Styles.” he gently interrupted, nerves spiking up into his throat. “Sort of like style but more than one.”

Harry tried for a laugh but was left short when Louis only continued to leer at him through a curious gaze.

”Hmm,” he shook his head, seemingly ignoring everything Harry just said.

“What’s on your mind, Louis?”

Harry propped himself up beside him, tossing the wet rag to the side, and instead began to caress Louis’ hip with his hand.

Not even a minute ago, Louis looked at Harry with post bedroom eyes and what Harry would consider to be lust. But now, it truly didn’t even feel as if he was looking at him, he felt a bit distant.

“Are you really only here for holiday?” Louis asked, voice rid of its charisma, and replaced with something defensive.

“Yes,” Harry shook his head as his brows bunched together. “I—where is this coming from? Have I done something to upset you?”

Louis shook his head mutely and pulled Harry down against him. Before Harry could speak, Louis’ lips were on his and gentle hands clawed ceaselessly down the expanse of his back. Harry indulged him, but only for a moment. He didn’t know Louis well enough to know if this was his way of deflecting, but something within Harry told him that it was a solid guess.

“Baby,” Harry whispered, pressing his forehead against Louis’.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis half smiled half awkwardly frowned. “I just got an ugly gut feeling. I haven’t hooked up with someone in a while and I guess I’m just—I don’t know.”

“Skeptical?”

“Well,” Louis shrugged. “I don’t know you all that well, so it’s possible. I mean—you seem lovely, but. You just never know who you’re getting into bed with these days.”

Louis eyed him carefully, almost as if he was suddenly sure of something.

“I get that. I’m sorry....” Harry said, guilt twisting itself around his windpipe.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and gazed down at Louis. His eyes were so wide and cautious and his face was the beaming picture of warmth. Louis was soft and sensitive, and exuded a light that Harry would love to live in for just a bit longer, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair to hang on to what this was without including Louis in the truth. He deserved to know who he was sleeping with. He deserved a full blown apology.

“I...I um—“ Harry cut himself off with a choked up throat. His core tightened, his palms began to sweat. The truth danced on the back of his tongue but refused to waltz forward.

“....what?” Louis smiled his pretty smile that apparently made Harry blush.

“I dunno, babe.” he avoided. “I just want more time with you. If you’ll have me, of course.”

“What, like proper court me and take me out to lunch and dinner and that?”

Louis reached up and dipped his thumb into Harry’s dimple, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. He was enticingly playful, effortlessly gentle, and gorgeous beyond just skin deep, and Harry was nothing but filled with shame and desire.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought and promised to himself. Tomorrow he would wake up, explain everything, apologize, and let Louis decide for himself if he wanted this.

“If you still want me in the morning, yes.”

Louis laughed a genuine laugh, and he finally looked to be at ease. It was nearly relieving, but Harry still couldn’t shake his guilt.

“I guess we’ll have to see tomorrow then,” Louis snickered, clearly only trying to be mischievous. Harry didn’t think he’d ever be ready to let him slip away. “But until then, I want cuddles, yeah? I can’t sleep without them.”

“Alright, princess,” Harry snuggled down into him and pulled him tight against his chest, making sure to hold him a bit tighter than he ought to. “Thank you for saving me tonight. I’m so lucky to have met you. In more ways than one.”

“Enough of that.” Louis laced their fingers together and curled further into him. “Goodnight, now.”

 

—

 

The island came alive long before Harry rolled over in his bed and slipped his eyes open. The sun had long since risen, the tide had pulled back to its natural position, and the bed sheets beside him had long lost their warmth due to absence of a body. Harry let his sated bones crack as he stretched for the first time that day, and allowed his warm muscles to tense.

Down against his chest was a fresh love bite that wasn’t there the night before. Harry brushed his fingertips over it, recalling Louis’ soft sweet promise from their rendezvous in the shower.

_I’ll leave a few love bites if I think you’re any good._

Harry smiled as he pulled back the covers and discovered two more. One beneath his rib cage and one against his hip. A warm sense of pleasure collected in the pit of his stomach as he thought of being good enough for him. As good as he could be behind a facade, anyway.

A part of Harry begged him to stay in bed and pretend for just a little while longer. Let the fantasy preserve itself and bask in every last perfect detail. The sensible, more responsible part of him urged himself to get up, and take out his own garbage like he told himself he would. He wasn’t eager to do so. He didn’t want to have to admit he was a liar.

“Louis,” he called out weakly, throwing a heavy arm over his eyes. “Louis, darling, are you up yet?”

Of course Harry knew he was up, there was an obvious lack of another body in the bed beside him, yet still, he stalled.

“Lou, baby,” Harry said as he finally gathered up the courage to sit up in bed. “We need to talk,” he rubbed his eyes clear, allowing his vision to slowly return back to him. “I know that sounds serious but–can you just come in here for a minute—“

Harry went silent as he noticed the room around his was left clean and spotless.

The clothes he borrowed from Louis were missing, the t-shirt of his Louis wore was gone, and all of the clothing he threw around the room was packed away and shoved snuggly into his luggage. Harry shot out of bed and out to the back deck, searching for any sign of Louis.

The plug they accidentally left out was gone. The plates they shared food off of were missing. Every chair was pushed in and every trace of them had been blown away.

Harry let denial set in as he raced back through lodge to check in the ensuite. He reasoned Louis could very well still be here, and it was only the cleaning services that stored their belongings away. The ensuite door was cracked open, before Harry pushed himself through it, only to find that it was empty. He noticed the bottle of aloe had not yet been replaced, and nerves like bile began to rise in his throat.

He tore through the hallways, checking each spare bedroom, all the way to the sitting room and kitchenette. Harry called out his name over and over, somehow believing Louis would appear if he shouted loud enough.

Louis never appeared even as Harry checked behind every door and the long stretch of land outside in the front.

Louis was gone, just like that.

Harry dragged his hurt, sorry, bones back to the emptiness of his room, where he closed the door behind himself, and slid down to the floor.

He ran a cold hand through the curls of his hair and tugged tightly, hoping to distract himself from the guilt that weighed him down. Every explanation he had to offer was useless by now. Every lie he sold to Louis was gone and out the door just as Louis himself.

Harry was a bit stunned that Louis just up and left despite the clear chemistry they shared last night. Or perhaps, it was only one-sided, and Harry made a hookup more than what it was.

Either way, Harry’s throat began to close, and his chest began to sink. Deep down he knew he should have admitted to everything sooner. Now he’s gone and lost that chance for good, leaving Louis to remember him as he wasn’t.

Harry stood up and walked towards the sliding glass door, needing a lungful of fresh air. On his way out, he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing a folded piece of paper left on top of his nightstand—right next to his wallet.

The paper had a tiny heart drawn on it, one that made Harry’s own thump in his chest. The inside was filled with messy script and Harry read each word out loud like a prayer.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for showing me a wonderful time and treating me sweetly. I always assumed popstars like you would be a headache to deal with, but you’re definitely one of a kind like you said. I helped myself to your wallet to pay for my time. You seemed like you had enough to spare, anyway. If you’re ever back on the island, you know where to find me, but until then, I hope you’ll think of me often._

_Ps. I’ll be wearing your t-shirt in the champagne rooms tonight._

_-Yours only, Peaches_

Harry should have been angry.

Harry should have been engulfed in hysterical rage, crumpling up the note, and checking the rest of his room for other valuables he was robbed of. But he didn’t.

Instead, Harry held on to the loose scrawl, and jumped back in bed with it. The sheets were still fresh with the fragrance Louis left behind and all of the memories they made in them. Harry buried himself further in it, feeling like a bit of a madman.

_Yours only, Peaches._

He wanted to be vexed and resentful, he sort of wanted to cry, but the only reaction that fell from him was laughter.

It tickled him that Louis got away with stealing his money, and his heart, and Harry was previously more worried about his own little white lies.

Louis had given him the best lay of his life, and the only real chance at giving it up to somebody who didn’t know who he was. Yet he did. And it didn’t seem to intimidate him at all. _You know where to find me_ , he wrote, almost inviting Harry to come after him, unafraid if he actually did.

_I hope you’ll think of me often._

Harry shoved the letter under the pillowcase he rested his head upon, and shut his eyes to sleep. Perhaps when he woke up, the unwavering desire for Louis would dissipate and disappear, and his head would feel less fogged with a thick rosy cloud of lust. But until that moment arrived, he would surrender himself to the craving that came in a small compact body and a thin white g-string.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/summerwinefics) | [ Tumblr ](http://smrwine.tumblr.com/) | [ Fic Post ](http://smrwine.tumblr.com/post/182400588773/pleasure-over-matter-by-summerwine-rating)


End file.
